The story of an author and a movie star
by booklover51089
Summary: Nina and Fabian run in to each other years later Nina is now an amazing book author and Fabian is a movie star. not a big deal but wait what? Nina's book is called what? Summary sucks title may change R&R.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I have been debating on whether on not i should post this for a long time now and I flinaly got brave your welcome! R&R!

Disclaimer:

**_Booklover51089 dose not own Nickelodeon's House of Anubis. All ownership goes to Nickelodeon and any other associates I am unaware of. I am Doing this solely for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others. I made no profit out of this._**

* * *

><p>I signed another book and sighed internally. This was the most boring book signing ever. 'I rather be listening to Alfie tell alien stories- No bad Nina' I cut myself off internally 'Don't think about Alfie. Alfie makes you think of Jerome, who makes you think of Mick, who makes you think of Fab-'<p>

"Ugg" I groaned. The young girl standing in front of me smile faded.

"Sorry Miss Martin I just was hoping you would sign my copy?"

"Oh no it not you I'm just a little… Distracted that's all. Memories jumping round in my head…" I trailed off. Then I remember that I was in Fairmont, Ohio not my room in Anubis house. "And of course I'll sign it, and call me Nina. Miss Martin is just so formal." I smiled lightly who would have thought that adventuress Nina Martin would have become an author, right? Even Fabian always said that- UGG!

"Who should I make it out to?"

"Patricia," I flinched slightly "Thanks. Um, I just think It's funny I'm almost exactly like Jessica. Clip in streaks and all. I mean I'm not as mean as her."

"Patr- I mean Jessica really isn't that mean, but I guess you'll just have to read the next book to find out more about her."

"Um I just have a quick question" GOD of course you do! "It just, is it based off of true events, not the Egyptian gods and stuff but the rest, the people, the romance, everything?"

I surveyed the girl. She was probably 14 of 15, Medium height; her shirt said that she played on a soccer team. She had light brown hair with a red streak in it. I decided against answering and simply said "Well I don't know really, but the mythology is really cool. I suggest you check it out I think I the store has a section over there."

As soon as she had walked a way I told my publicist, Personal assistant, and good friend, Jenifer, I wanted to go. It was 5 o'clock and I wanted to get something to eat. We left the store with a quick good bye to those who had stayed after they had gotten there copy. We got in a car and told the driver to take us to the nearest Chinese place.

"Great job today" Jenifer said her eyes not moving from her blackberry "some of those kids looked like real brats."

"It wasn't that bad" I said distracted it was surprising how many things could make you remember the best years of your life. And remembering the best years always makes you remember the time when all that ends.

"Ok," she said putting the phone to the side, "what's up you have been acting strange all week."

"Oh…well…it's just…"

"Him?"

"Yep" I responded "and it doesn't help that he's posted on every building, billboard, and the occasional telephone poll around here."

"Ya that would be a problem… Well imagine how he feels every time he passes a book store, _The curse of Anubis_ _By Nina Martin." _Then she gasped. "What if he has read it and realizes it is your guys' story! Then he tracks you down 'cus he realizes he is still in love with you and then-"

"Stop, talking please." I said looking at her pitifully. "Let's go and get some food and act like it's all just a story."

We pulled up at The Panda Express paid our driver and told him to pick us up in 20 minutes then headed inside. The first thing I noticed was a head of light brown hair at the register ordering the second thing I noticed was the pointing and staring the last thing I noticed that Fabian Rutter, the guy I suppressed memories of the guy, I hadn't seen in 5 years, the guy who was now a movie star, the guy I either hated of was in love, with was standing less than 15 feet from me. I dove behind a booth and cowered like a baby hoping he hadn't seen me.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Because of the positive response I am choosing to post more. BUT I WROTE THIS AT !1 AM SO DO'NT JUDGE ME! R&R! :) LOVE YOU ALL!

* * *

><p><em>We pulled up at The Panda Express paid our driver and told him to pick us up in 20 minutes then headed inside. The first thing I noticed was a head of light brown hair at the register ordering the second thing I noticed was the pointing and staring the last thing I noticed that Fabian Rutter, the guy I suppressed memories of the guy, I hadn't seen in 5 years, the guy who was now a movie star, the guy I either hated of was in love, with was standing less than 15 feet from me. I dove behind a booth and cowered like a baby hoping he hadn't seen me.<em>

"Nina?" Jenifer said "What is it?"

"Nina, Nina Martin?" And there he is.

I stood and said "I told you my shoe was broken." Then I tuned to face the devil "Yes? Oh my god!" I said innocently as if I hadn't seen him already. "Fabian Rutter! What in the world are you doing here?"

"Lay over" he said walking over to me and Jenifer "I'm headed to L.A. tomorrow."

"No way! I am too!" Shit!

"That's great." He responded simply.

There were a few moments of awkward silence.

"You know this is a little funny because we were just talking about you in the car." Jenifer said simply

I shot her a look that said "stop talking _now"_ And then turned to Fabian "Oh you know." I said simply trying to act like it was just in passing and I didn't love- no bad Nina you don't love him I mentally scolded myself before finishing what I had been saying "We just say a poster for your movie. I was telling Jenifer how I knew you."

"Oh" said seaming like he was thinking about something else entirely. He snapped back to earth. "Do you want to sit down? I have like 20 minutes until I have to be back to the hotel." He asked gesturing toured a booth a few feet away.

I, being the idiot I am said "Sure!" maybe a little too quickly. I told Jenifer my order and gave her a pleading look to not order the hardest thing they had so Fabian and I would have to be alone, well as alone as a movie star and an award winning author can be, for long. We sat just as the guy at the counter called out to him to let him know his food was done. He went and grabbed it then walked back and sat down.

"So how have you been?" he asked simply.

"Good! Good," I sighed a slightly warn out sigh. "I have been traveling a lot and writing lots and lots of writing."

"Oh! Ya I saw your book in the store window earlier." He said enthusiastically "What was it called again? Mysteries of… Oh what is it help me out I'm sure you know this one." He said this jokingly as if I wouldent now the name of my own book.

I blushed and dropped my head as I murmured "Secrets of Anubis."

He tipped his head and started to ask me something. Just then his phone went off. He glanced at the screen and sighed an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry I have to take this it is Jerome." I looked at him confused as he answered the phone. I pulled out some paper and scribbled a question then handed the note and pen to him.

_Jerome? Like Anubis house Jerome?_

_**The one, and only. He is my "personal assistant" **__**Eye role **_

I leaned my head back who would have thought.

"Yes… Ya I get it… OK!...Give me five minutes and I will be there… Fine… Bye." He hung up and stared at me apologetically "I have to go but here" He scribbled out his number and handed it to me. "Call me, and who knows maybe we will be on the same flight tomorrow." He stood and walked to the door. He turned and gave me a slight wave as he left.

"Maybe…" I mumbled as the door swung shut.

* * *

><p>AN SHOUT OUT TO THE FIRST FIVE REVIEWERS!

OH AND JUST FYI ALL OF THE OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS WILL SLOWLY COME IN SO YA THAT IS HOW JEROME IS IN! AMBER WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OR ONE AFTER THAT! LOVE YOU ALL! I AM APOLOGETIC FOR THE OVER USE OF CAPS!


	3. Chapter 3

_Nina martin_ Fabian thought _Nina god damm Martin_ he was amazed the odds of them running in to each other in a small town like this were astronomical. He was reluctant to do a tour of America anyway for the reason that just about every thing reminded him of her but running in to her, wow... As he walked in to the hotel he was pondering the chances of being on the same flight when Jerome yelled at him.

"Quit telling people that you sing!" he shouted half way between amusement and annoyance.

"What did I do now?"

"Now you are going to have crazy fan girls chasing after the limo screaming to serenade them."

"So?" he asked "they do that any way."

Jerome rolled his eyes and sat down on the oversized white couch in the pent house suite that Jerome had insisted on but Fabian found unnecessary not that Jerome would listen.

"Guess who I ran in to." Fabian said slinging his jacket on the over sized coffee table.

"Hold on let me think. Amber Millington? The Loch Ness monster? Daren Chris and Joey Richter sharing a packet of redvines?" he asked said pulling out the most unlikely and random things possible.

"No, no, and really?" Jerome shrugged lightly as Fabian went on "Nina Martin"

"Nina martin? Like, the Nina Martin? Jerome looked shocked "the Nina Martin that you have been in love with since she went back to America and left you with a broken heart?

"Ok first of all don't be all melodramatic and second it was mutual!" I looked at him annoyed. Nina and I had been on good terms when she left... sort of.

There was a knock on the door. My eyes darted to Jerome. 'Did you order room service?' I mouthed

'No' He mouthed back.

This could only mean one thing, fan girls. I slowly shift my weight ready to run to the bedroom. The pounding comes again but this time it is accompanied by a familiar voice.

"Oh come on boys! Let an old friend in!"


End file.
